User talk:Dragonian King
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pandanda Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dragonian King page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk) 15:16, 21 July 2010 IDC I don't even play Pandanda anymore. So, remove my adminship, I really don't give a crap. --Yorkay The Porkay 21:41, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Noooooooooo!!!! I had created a party for today for 3 pm Pandanda Time. I get on today to find you created one for the exact same time! I made mine first, and mine was to unveil my new treehouse :( Ben 2010Talk to meh!!! Join the SCOW by messaging me or Wonderweez! Crap, I forgot about my party... it was to happen 3 hours ago :( It was to unveil my new treehouse :( --Ben 2010Talk to meh!!! Join the SCOW by messaging me or Wonderweez! 01:13, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ... I'm right here! --Staffan15 (talk| ) 13:03, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I'm busy. :( We're moving the CPW. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 14:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::We're moving it off Wikia. The new CPW will be at http://clubpenguinwiki.info. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 14:26, October 3, 2010 (UTC) omg I totally forgot XD Hey there! Need some help? Hey there Dragonian King! Nice wiki you have here! Anyways, I'm here to help edit some things, but I won't be a regular user. I am a user on the Toontown Wiki, so if you want to contact me, I'm there! Since this Wiki is new, I'm here to help create/edit some Templates. Just ask me what to create, and I'll gladly create it. Though tomorrow is Monday... which comes to school... Nights Contact Me! Wiki Tasks Manager 04:53, January 31, 2011 (UTC) No Problem! Remember, just contact me here or on my Toontown Wiki Talk Page! By Templates, I mean like infoboxes such as the characters.(You guys already have that) I was also thinking about Map infoboxes, which would include stuff like Name, Map Access(Yes/No; meaning can you visit it through the Map), Restrictions(Members-only? Yes/No), and other various things. I would also help create some Navigation Templates to put on the bottom! *Which would include: **Places: Farmer Ned's Barn, Coconut Beach, etc. ***Also will include Walk-To places: Clothing Co., Book Nook, etc. **Characters **etc... etc... etc... Also, does Ben come on the Wiki? I've only seen your edits for the past few days. Nights Contact Me! 01:32, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Someone works hard! I'll start on those templates right now :) Nights Contact Me! 03:26, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Navigation Templates I've finished one Navigation Template. :) Codes * (You may need to add some pages like The Orchard. Some may be linked wrong) **Add these to Map Areas! (Bear Hollow has this template already) * **Panda Listing: for pandas such as Paige I'll bring in more later! Or tomorrow! Nights Contact Me! 05:21, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Anyways Anyways, this Wiki has more pages than any other Pandanda Wiki out there, and I was wondering, if you feel like discontinuing editing here, would you mind making me the Admin here? You probably won't edit here as there's hardly any Users here. Also, if you are going to quit, mind if I become a Bureaucrat? You haven't edited for the past couple of days, so this had me wondering. The other Admins have not been here since. It may be a Computer Problem, or they don't feel like coming back. I hope you do come back! I will be the only one editing here! Nights Contact Me! 20:24, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Thanks! And I'll help create those Pages! :) Nights Contact Me! 03:10, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll get those Templates started! If its not up yet, it might be because I'm busy. Nights Contact Me! 01:43, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I might add more other details, such as Type of Wear(Head, eyes, legs, etc.), Cost, Sell, Elite Item. Some clothes look like Headwear when they are actually Eyewear, which can cause confusion. If you disagree with this or it's out of place, you can always move it around or remove those contents! Also, if it is missing some major details, add it! I'm not an expert at Pandanda, so I may miss something! The Code is . Rename it to make it easier to locate, or keep it that way. Nights Contact Me! 03:10, February 8, 2011 (UTC) My Mistake! When seeing the word "Make" I thought that it hasn't been created yet! My Bad! You can delete it if you want. I'm keeping it there for review purposes. Nights Contact Me! 03:26, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Home Page Hey there! The Home Page looks somewhat plain and... no pictures. I was wondering if I can create Home-Page Templates to spruce it up! I helped Toontown Wiki with the Templates, and they agreed to put it in the Toontown Main Page. If you want a sample, I'll create a sample template for you to check out! I won't make it until you reply back. :) Also, if you do agree with this, I'll replace every content on the Home and add them to Templates. :D I'll post a Blog for the "look", meaning I want you to see how it would look like. Nights Contact Me! 02:18, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I've finished the sample. Template:Events On the Home Page, this would go on the right column. Nights Contact Me! 00:53, February 11, 2011 (UTC) If you'd like, I'll make other Templates like that! Nights Contact Me! 02:52, February 13, 2011 (UTC)